Height
by OhJay
Summary: Crack. For some unexplainable reason fifteen year old Ed and fourteen year old Al meet their younger and older selves. What do they end up talking about? Their height of course! Oneshot, completely random.


_**Height**_

Fifteen year old Edward Elric blinked.

"Al are you seeing this too?"

He looked up at the seven foot tall silver suit of armor that contained his little brother's soul, but nothing more.

"Yeah I see them too" he said.

"Just making sure I'm not going crazy"

Standing in front of the two brothers were there younger selves at nine and ten. None of them knew what had happened; they just sort of appeared there.

"Wow, I guess I had one big growth spurt. Look how much taller than I am then you brother!" said Young Al.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY CAN ESCAPE THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE THEY FIT IN THE CRACKS!" **Both Ed's shouted.

It was practically in stereo since both of them were yelling at the same time, and it echoed in the room so young Al had to cover his ears while his older self just had an anime sweat drop go down the side of his armor.

"I never said anything like that brother…" said young Al.

"It doesn't matter though; I still won the bet that I would get taller so you owe me that jar of change of yours"

Young Al groaned while both Ed's smirked.

"Oh yeah I remember that bet" said older Ed.

Then he turned to armor Al.

"You never did give me that jar Al" he said.

"I was hoping you would forget…" he said softly.

"Yeah well you just wait, I'm gonna get even taller!" older Ed exclaimed.

"He's right"

All four of them turned to that voice. They blinked as they saw eighteen year old Ed and thirteen year old Al with him. Fifteen year old Ed smiled as he walked over to his older self as saw that he was going to grow taller, but then frowned as he looked over at Al.

"Wait, wait wait, wait. Something is definitely not right here" he said as he walked over to the older flesh Al.

Ed slid his hand over his own head then slowly brought it over to Al. He frowned even more when his hand ended up at Al's chin.

"**HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE TALLER THAN ME?! HOW OLD ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY COAT?!"**

"Umm…I drink lots of milk, thirteen, and you left it behind?"

Al smiled nervously answered his sentence sounding like a question. When he saw the glares he was getting from both older versions of Ed he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Believe me I've been trying to get him to give it back for a while" said the oldest Ed.

"I don't think you're listening" said older flesh Al as he pointed to fifteen year old Ed sulking in a corner with those emo anime lines hanging over him.

"Thirteen and he's taller than me" he muttered.

The other two Eds and Als sweatdropped and were quiet until the oldest Ed spoke up.

"If it makes you-er, me feel better I'm a quarter inch taller than him now"

At that he snapped out of it and ran over to see if it was true. Sure enough when his older self took his hand over his head and over to Al's: Sure enough there was a slight difference in height, and that wasn't even counting the hair antenna.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"Enjoy it while it lasts kid…"

Everyone turned once again to see themselves in their twenties.

"**THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! WHERE DO WE ALL KEEP COMING FROM?!"**

"As I was saying" the now oldest Ed said as he walked over to his younger self.

"You shrink"

All the Ed's stared in horror as they realized this was true and he was an inch or two _shorter_ than his fifteen year old self. To make things even worse for them the oldest Al looked about 6'5. Of course once all the Eds saw this they began sulking in the dark emo corner, and the oldest Ed joined them. All the Als just stood next to each other not sure what to do now.

"So, uh…Now what?" asked armor Al.

"Wanna go sneak in cats while they're not looking?" asked thirteen year old Al.

"Ok!" the rest of them said.

So they did leaving their older brothers to sit in the corner and sulk about their height.

_**Author's Notes**_

I'm not sure if this counts as crack since I don't read much of it, but I tried. Even though I don't plan on writing much more crack stories if any I'd still like some feedback on this. Criticism accepted, no flames. Please review.


End file.
